Quinntana Week Family Life
by DottieP
Summary: There are two stories here  both short . They share a theme but are in entirely different universes. It seemed fitting that I posted them together.
1. Chapter 1

Coffee in Paris

Rating: G

Pairing: Quinn/Santana

Word Count: 534

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada yada.

Summary: This is a ficlet for the Quinntana Week family life prompt. It is AU, and Santana and Quinn have been a couple for a while.

Author's Note: I have two of these—one for Santana and one for Quinn.

They were sipping coffee at one of their favorite coffee shops in Paris, Les Deux Magots. The tables were placed close together, so they sat with their shoulders touching. Santana's hand was on Quinn's leg; her other hand traced the lip of her espresso cup. They simply enjoyed being back in Paris.

"I know what you're thinking right now," Quinn nearly whispered through a soft grin.

"What's that?" Santana replied almost distractedly.

"That you're still in awe that we're having coffee where Julia did." Quinn grinned lovingly at Santana, who tilted her back and closed her eyes, lost in thought.

"I am," Santana responded softly.

"I love that about you." Quinn's words coaxed Santana out of her reverie. She squeezed the thigh below her hand and quietly inhaled at she saw the look in Quinn's eyes-it was pure love and nearly shook Santana to her core. It was in that moment that she knew that she was right and that now was perfect. Without breaking eye contact, she dropped her free hand into her bag next to her and dug around until she found it. Once in her hand, she got immediately nervous, to the point where Quinn noticed.

"Honey, your hand is shaking. Are you okay? You had too much caffeine again, didn't you?" Quinn teased.

"I'm nervous, actually."

"Why?" Quinn asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm nervous because," she paused as she gripped the small object in her hand, pushed her chair back, and dropped to one knee. "…I'm about to ask the women who I love more than anything or anyone in the world to marry me, and I hope she says yes." With those last words, Santana cracked open the pale blue box. Quinn gasped and covered her mouth as the tears flowed almost immediately. "Oh my god," she muttered under her shaky breath. "Santana…" was all she could eke out as she stared back and forth between Santana's affectionate, hopeful eyes and the Tiffany Bezet Princess engagement ring. She sat in stunned silence on the patio of their favorite Parisian cafe while Santana's anxiety grew.

"Quinn, sweetheart…are the tears and silence a good thing or a bad thing? I'm dyin' here." Santana's voice jolted Quinn back to reality, and she shook her head before leaning forward and cupping Santana's face with both hands.

"Such a good thing, I can't even express it in words." Instead, she kissed Santana reverently. When she pulled back, Quinn captured coffee brown eyes in an intense gaze. "Yes, by the way," she whispered and graced Santana with a brilliant smile.

It was Santana's turn to cry. She lifted herself off of her knee, returned to her seat, and lightly grasped Quinn's left hand. "You just made me the happiest woman in the world, Quinn Fabray," she affirmed as she delicately placed the ring on Quinn's finger. Then, her giddiness took over and she couldn't stop the magnificent grin that took over her face.

"Woo! She said yes!" Santana yelled to the cafe and passersby. Quinn laughed and a few fellow patrons clapped and cheered. The happy tears fell into her espresso as she stared into her fiancé's sparkling hazel-green eyes. "She said yes," Santana whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Day at the Beach

Rating: G

Pairing: Quinn/Santana

Word Count: 402

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada yada.

Summary: This is a ficlet for the family life prompt for Quinntana week. This is completely AU. Santana and Quinn are adults are on vacation in Hawaii; they've been a couple for a while.

Author's Note: This is one of two stories that share the same theme.

They were bathing in the warm sun on a secluded section of sand in an alcove off of Kihei Beach. It was quiet and private, which was just how they wanted it. Santana was on her stomach with her top off; her skin was glistening in the sunlight. Quinn was next to her also on her stomach, head resting on folded arms. She was looking at Santana, who seemed to be asleep. Quinn's thoughts drifted to the woman next to her. This trip was Santana's idea, and Quinn was blown away by how romantic she had made it. Fresh flowers were delivered to their bungalow every morning with a new poem chosen specifically for Quinn. They had dinner on the beach one evening with the stunning Hawaiian sunset and the sound of waves lapping at the shore as their backdrop. For Quinn, this had been the perfect vacation.

She extended her hand and lightly trailed her fingers up and down Santana's smooth, muscular back. Quinn's eyes mapped each inch of exposed skin from Santana's neck, down her back, over the curve of a breast that peaked out against the towel, and down long legs. To Quinn, Santana was perfect in every way-her flawless beauty, sense of humor, intelligence, her protectiveness, her passion, the way her eyes crinkled slightly when she beamed her smile, the sounds she made when Quinn went down on her…just everything. Quinn couldn't imagine her life without her. At this thought, her head popped up then a brilliant grin spread across her face as she came to a decision.

Quinn propped herself up onto all fours and gently straddled Santana, causing the other woman to softly moan as she felt Quinn settle on to her lower back. Quinn leaned forward, pressing her breasts into Santana's back and resting her forearms on either side of her head. She sucked on an earlobe, eliciting another groan from the woman below her. "You awake, sweetheart?"

"How could I not be?" Santana responded with a raspy voice, though Quinn could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you," Quinn whispered. Santana turned her head a bit, "I love you, too." Quinn smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Marry me." It wasn't really a question or even a statement; she just…said it.

"What? Really?" Santana asked in a surprised tone. "Yes, really," Quinn replied quietly and confidently.

"Then, yes. _Absolutely_, yes."


End file.
